


One Hell of a Party

by Thirst4Chicken



Series: Spooky Sex [28]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Demon/Human Relationships, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Group Sex, Human/Monster Romance, Mild Gore, Monster sex, Multi, Occult, Oral Sex, Paranormal, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Sisters, Spitroasting, Supernatural Elements, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirst4Chicken/pseuds/Thirst4Chicken
Summary: Oaklynn's party is interrupted when her friends accidentally summon a legion of demons
Relationships: Original Female Character/Demons
Series: Spooky Sex [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666180
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	One Hell of a Party

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This one is pretty brutal. Just FYI.

It had started off innocently enough.

With her parents out of town for the weekend, Oaklynn had thought it the perfect opportunity to throw a house party. Even her little sister Rowyn, usually the goody-goody, had agreed to go along with the plan, provided she and some of her friends were allowed to attend. And so it went. Oaklynn invited her friends, they invited some of theirs, and it wasn’t long before pretty much every teenager in town knew where they would be Friday night.

True, the party had ended up being much larger and a fair bit rowdier than either Oaklynn or Rowyn had expected, but that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. There were worse things to be known for in high school than having thrown the best party in town, after all, and so Oaklynn had been willing to turn a blind eye to some of the liquor and weed being passed around as the party approached midnight. She had even partaken in a little herself, despite her promise to her little sister.

“It’s just one drink,” she had told Rowyn, smiling a little even as her younger sister frowned behind the lenses of her thick glasses. “Come on, sis, loosen up a little!”

It was Cynthia who had come up with the idea to ‘liven things up,’ despite Oaklynn believing the party to already be quite lively. Such things were typical of the Latina girl, however; thought nominally friends, Cynthia always had to one-up everything Oaklynn and the rest of her friend group did. She was the alpha bitch, the hottest girl in school, and she didn’t let anybody forget it.

So it was that Oaklynn allowed her friend to gather a bunch of the partygoers together in the living room to hold what Cynthia claimed was a genuine séance. With Halloween fast approaching, it was a perfect idea, and soon almost three dozen teenagers were gathering in the main room to watch or participate. Oaklynn was among them, but Rowyn, notably, was not.

“I really don’t think this is a good idea,” the younger girl had said, even as some of her own friends rushed past her to join Cynthia and the others. Her frown was gone now, replaced by a look of genuine concern. “This feels wrong. _Really_ wrong.”

“You’re just being a buzzkill,” Oaklynn had told her sister, brushing aside some of her long black hair and giving Rowyn a tipsy smile. She didn’t regret letting her little sister join the party, but she had been hoping the younger girl would at least loosen up a little. “It’s just a party trick. You know how Cynthia is. What’s the worst that could happen?”

If only she had known.

An hour later, Oaklynn was cowering in a cupboard beneath the stairs, her entire body shaking as she tried to ignore the sounds of screaming and hollering echoing throughout her formerly warm and comfortable house. The black girl’s dress has been torn and ripped in several places, leaving her feeling remarkably exposed, and her shoulder was bleeding from where an errant claw had slashed into her flesh.

What had previously been a party for the ages had descended into madness and chaos. Whatever Cynthia had done – or had tried to do – it had obviously gone wrong. Horribly, hellishly _wrong_.

The boys had been the first to go, she remembered that much. As the lights went out and living shadows burst forth from the center of the living room, it was the boys they had gone after first. Eyes gouged out, hands and fingers sliced off, deep wounds cut into flesh and clothing alike. And then…

The girls. Then they had gone for the girls.

Oaklynn clapped a hand over her mouth as she heard footsteps run past the closed cupboard door she was hiding behind, desperately hoping she hadn’t been discovered. The door was hidden – only she and Rowyn knew there even was a cupboard under the stairs, so far as she knew – but that didn’t make her feel any better. A moment later, a cackle of demonic laughter filled the air, and the running seized. A body fell to the ground, clothing was torn, and then the screaming started again.

Screaming. Crying. _Moaning_.

Despite everything, Oaklynn knew she couldn’t stay hidden forever. Sooner or later, she would be discovered. She had to escape. But first, she had to find Rowyn.

It took a whole ten minutes of deep breathing and preparation before Oaklynn gathered the strength she needed to push open the cupboard door and peak out into the darkness of the foyer of her own room. The lights continued to flicker on and off seemingly at random, one moment bathing the entire house in bright illumination before plunging it into shadowy darkness the next. And Oaklynn knew well what was waiting in that darkness; the screaming, moaning, and cackling she heard all throughout the house was testament enough of that.

Keeping close to the stairs and breathing as quietly as possible, Oaklynn slowly slid out from within the cupboard. The foyer was mostly empty, she saw, most of the chaos evidently taking place in other parts of the house. But there, several feet away, only inches from the front door, was a white girl Oaklynn didn’t know, lying on her stomach, one hand still stretching out towards the door as though aching for escape. She was pretty, with wavy brown hair, and was no doubt the source of the footsteps Oakylnn had heard only moments before.

And she wasn’t alone.

“Uh! Uh! Uhn! Nu-u-u-uhhh!!”

The brunette yelped and cried out as she was pounded into the floor by the demonic entity which captured her only inches away from the front door, having either caught her just in time or after providing her just enough hope to make her _think_ she could escape before dashing her dreams to dust. It was a like a living shadow, a writhing cloak of vaporous darkness, but one with glowing red eyes, sharpened claws, and far too many teeth.

And a cock. It most definitely had one of those; black as night, thick as a forearm, and almost impossibly long.

The demon had evidently tackled the white girl and slammed her into the ground before tearing off her pants and underwear, leaving her in only a torn top and her sneakers before driving its shadowy cock deep inside her. Clutching the ground and with tears in her eyes, there was nothing the brunette could do but squirm and scream as the shadowy monster slammed into her from behind, sawing its wispy black cock in and out of her exposed cunt.

“No, no, nuuuuggh!!” the girl cried out, her nails scratching the floor beneath her as the shadow pounded into her again and again, causing her naked ass to bounce against its thrusting hips. Her legs squirmed and writhed beneath her as she tried to escape, but it was no use; the shadow was inside her, as deep as it could be, and it would not stop until it was done. “Puh, puh, please…!”

Even from where Oaklynn was standing on the other side of the foyer, she could see how brutally the demon was fucking the girl. Seemingly composed entirely of vaporous darkness, the demon was at least partially transparent, and so Oaklynn could see every detail of how its fat cock stretched wide the girl’s cunt, driving it deeper and deeper until it was no doubt penetrating her womb and ruining her forever.

 _Get a hold of yourself!_ , Oaklynn told herself as she stood there, frozen, watching with bile fascination as the demon out of hell fucked the white girl into the ground right in front of her. _You don’t have time for this! You have to find Rowyn and get the hell out of here!_

It took everything in Oaklynn to look away from the poor girl in the foyer, but she did, with much regret and with tears in her eyes. No matter how much she wanted to help, she had a job to do, to get her sister and get out of here. She didn’t have any time to waste.

But that didn’t make what she saw any easier.

Sticking closely to the walls and the shadows, Oaklynn slowly made her way out of the foyer and into the adjoining hallway. Screams and moans could still be heard throughout the house, as well as the cackling of demons, but the girl did her best to ignore it as she made her way down the hall. More than once, she had to step over the dead and desecrated body of a boy, and it took all she had not to burst out in sobs whenever she recognized one of them.

She had just about reached the end of the hallway when she heard more screams and cries coming from the nearby bathroom, its door halfway open and somewhat impeding her progress. Oaklynn was careful to sneak around the open door so she wasn’t seen but, try as she might, her curiosity got the better of her, and she found herself looking into the bathroom before she could stop herself.

Oaklynn found herself watching another shadowy demon as it brutally fucked a girl it had evidently lifted up and placed on the bathroom sink. Unfortunately for Oaklynn, this girl she knew: Patsy, Korean with short black hair and glasses, and a girl Oaklynn had known since elementary school. She was a shy girl, perhaps even a little mousy, but also the kindest person Oaklynn had ever met. They had worked together on several school projects over the years and, while not exactly close, they at least considered each other friends, and Oaklynn had gone out of her way to invite Patsy to the party because of that.

Never in a million years did Oaklynn believe she would be watching Patsy get brutally sodomized in her own home.

Tearing off every inch of the girl’s clothing except for her shoes and spreading her legs wide, the demon had buried itself to the hilt inside of Patsy’s ass and was currently slamming in and out of the Korean girl with hellish fury, every thrust pressing the girl back against the bathroom mirror. Patsy could do nothing but grip the porcelain sink beneath her and squirm against the shadowy creature driving itself in and out of her furiously, her small but supple breasts bouncing up and down in time with the demon’s fierce thrusts.

“Uhuhuhuhuhuh!!” Patsy cried, her head thrown back and with tears streaming down her face and smudging her glasses as she took the demon’s cock deeper and deeper into her formerly virgin asshole. Her cheeks were spread wide apart, revealing her anus only inches beneath her exposed pussy, and Oaklynn watched with horror as it was stretched wider and wider with every passing second. “Ah! Ah! Ahnn! No-o-o-o-o…!”

The girl’s screams did nothing to deter the demon, however; if anything, they only seemed to spur it on. As Patsy’s cries for help grew louder and more desperate, so too did the shadow’s thrusts into her adolescent ass. The entity’s cock had to be at least a foot long, and every bit as thick as the poor girl’s forearm, but it drove it in and out of the teenager’s asshole without a quantum of regret, stuffing her bowels and stretching her ass wider than would have been possible for any human male.

With her bare back pressed against the bathroom mirror, her legs spread wide apart, and her ass lying on the sink as the demon ravished her ass, there was nothing Patsy could do but let herself be claimed by the entity. She bucked her hips weakly, trying to roll with the monster’s thrusting, her breasts bouncing up and down painfully hard as it buried itself to the hilt in her bowels. She kept her eyes closed behind her smudged glasses, wishing away everything she heard and felt, even as the wraith continued to rearrange her guts with its demonic cock.

For the second time that night, Oaklynn found herself torn between her goal of finding her sister and the possibility of saving her friend. She felt her own heart sinking into her stomach as she watched the shadowy entity in the bathroom stuff Patsy’s ass with its demonic cock, going faster and faster and no doubt doing irreparable damage to the poor girl. But what could she do? She was hurt herself, in nothing but a torn dress, and had no idea where her little sister was. She was powerless.

“I’m sorry, Patsy,” Oaklynn whispered as she closed her eyes and looked away, forcing herself to move on. The sound of Patsy’s screams, as well as the sound of the demon’s hips smacking against the girl’s tender ass again and again, followed her as she slowly snuck on.

Before long, Oaklynn reached the end of the hallway and peaked into the living room, hoping against hope that Rowyn wasn’t there. It was a crime scene, with the floor and walls covered in splatters of blood and entrails, the carpet stained red from the blood of the bodies lying scattered throughout the room, all of them boys. Thankfully, Oaklyn’’s little sister was indeed not in the living room, but, unfortunately, several other girls still were.

The living room had been the epicenter of the disaster, and it seemed even now, almost an hour later, the demons Cynthia had unwittingly summoned still found it to their liking. Oaklynn was forced to hold a hand over her mouth as she looked around the living room, watching in horror as a number of girls, some she knew and some she didn’t, were fucked to within an inch of their lives by the shadowy specters.

The first girl Oaklynn recognized was her friend Sky, a white girl with freckles and short, sandy hair. Usually remarkably pretty and perfectly put-together, Sky was now half-lying, half-sitting against the living room as one of the shadowy wraiths fucked her face with wanton fury. The girl’s eyes were wide and her lips and chin were covered in drool and slobber as the demonic entity thrust its black cock in and out of her mouth, no doubt plunging deep down into her throat every time. Sky still wore her skirt and shoes, but her top had been torn to pieces, exposing her perky breasts and revealing the shadow was somehow grabbing hold of them both while also slamming its prick into her face again and again and again.

“Guggh! Mgggh! Gugugghh!!” Sky tried to speak around the fat cock slamming in and out of her mouth, but was unable to do anything but groan and gag as she felt the demon fucking her face as easily and as furiously as though it were going to town on her pussy. The tears streaming down her face smeared her eyeliner as easily as the demonic meat thrusting in and out of her mouth was likewise smudging her perfectly applied lipstick.

With the demon grabbing hold of Sky’s perfect breasts and still fucking her mouth with devilish delight, the girl could do nothing but allow it to happen, her head all but pinned between the shadow’s hips and the couch she was being fucked against. She gripped the cushions and the carpet beneath her as best she could, her bare legs squirming and writhing about mindlessly as she tried, and failed, to free herself from her current predicament.

The demon, of course, cared little for Sky’s struggle, and only continued to slide its fat black cock in and out of the teenager’s mouth, pushing so far down the girl’s throat that it was literally fucking her esophagus. Sky could do nothing but sputter and gag as the shadow tightened its grip on her breasts with every thrust, digging its claws into her bare flesh and drawing blood as it shoved its impossibly long cock down deeper, deeper, deeper into the girl’s body.

Tearing her eyes away from Sky, Oaklynn next found a girl being spitroasted on the coffee table. Wearing only the last shredded remains of her dress and leggings, the girl laid on her back on the table as one shadow rammed itself deep into her formerly virgin cunt while a second pulled her head down over the edge of the table and drove its cock into her mouth and down her throat. The girl squirmed and writhed as best she could as she was fucked silly from both ends, the demon by her face fucking her mouth and throat just as quickly and roughly as the one penetrating her pussy.

It took Oaklynn almost a full minute before she recognized the girl on the coffee table as one of her sister’s friends, Fathyma, a girl of Arabic descent whom Oaklynn only had a passing familiarity with. Though certainly far from conservative herself, Fathyma’s parents had forbid the girl from leaving the house without her hijab, and so Oaklynn had never before seen her sister’s friend like this before, hence the reason it took her so long to recognize the girl. Fathyma was most certainly not wearing her hijab now as she writhed about on the table almost entirely naked, her black hair fluttering all about her as the demons claimed her in every which way.

The demon slipping and sliding its fat cock in and out of Fathyma’s mouth was doing it so thoroughly that not a single sound escaped the girl, and Oaklynn was indeed afraid the poor girl may have been fucked unconscious were it not for her light struggles. Indeed, the shadow continued to thrust into Fathyma’s mouth wildly and furiously, its cock so large that Oaklynn could literally see the bulge in the Arabic girl’s throat as the demon fucked her esophagus.

Meanwhile, the shadow prying Fathyma’s legs apart was busily jackhammering its demonic cock in and out of her cunt, stretching her wider and wider and stuffing her so full the girl arched her back every time it entered her. The girl’s breasts bounced back and forth deliciously, dangerously, her little brown nipples hard from arousal despite the brutality of what was being done to her. Fathyma could do nothing but grip the table beneath her as the shadows claimed her again and again, working in tandem, with one of them plunging deeply into her womb as the other slid out of her throat, only to reverse a second later.

There were other girls scattered throughout and around the living room, and Oaklynn saw none of them were in much better condition. Screams and cries and demonic cackling filled the air as teenage girls were brutalized wildly and wantonly by tireless entities that existed only, it seemed, to sow chaos and humiliation.

Oaklynn saw a girl with her face shoved into the loveseat as one of the shadowy shadows savagely sodomized her, thrusting its demonic cock in and out of her previously tight asshole and slamming its impossible length deep into her burning rectum.

She saw a girl being pressed against the far wall, seemingly suspended there four or five feet above the ground as yet another demon ravaged her pussy, stretching her wide open and causing the teenager’s breasts to bounce up and down furiously.

She saw a girl lying on her back on the carpet as one of the demons grabbed hold of her voluptuous breasts and fucked her tits with hellish intensity, slamming back and forth between the girl’s mounds as the head of its black cock drove itself into her mouth again and again.

It was the same all around the room, with girls Oakylnn recognized and others she had never even seen before. The demons made no distinction between race or creed or attractiveness, and so every girl was fair game. Some girls were still somewhat clothed, others were entirely naked, and some could barely be seen beneath the black weight of the demons ravishing them. Some of them screamed, some of them cried, and – to Oaklynn’s great surprise – some of them were even moaning loudly, having allowed themselves to collapse backwards into the dark and dangerous depravity of what the shadows were doing to their tight, young bodies.

And there, in the center of the living room…there was Cynthia.

Whole none of the other girls seemed to have more than one shadow going at them at a time, save for poor Fathyma on the coffee table, Cynthia was alone in that she seemed surrounded by the demonic wraiths. She was suspended in midair in the center of the living room, entirely naked, every shred of clothing having been torn away to reveal her supple flesh. With curly black hair, voluptuous breasts, rounded hips, and an ass to die for, the Latina was far and away the most attractive girl in the room, and it seemed the demons were well aware of this fact as they took complete and total advantage of the one who had unwittingly summoned them.

Cynthia was effectively airtight, with one demon filling up each of her holes. The girl hung upside down in the air as the shadows writhed around her, filling her and fucking her, ruining her beautiful body from the inside out. Two of them kept her legs spread as they plunged into her exposed cunt and puckered asshole while a third floated below and shoved its cock in and out of the girl’s mouth, leaving her to slobber and drool all over the floor beneath her.

“Ggggh! Rrrmm! MMMGGH!!” Cynthia gagged and whimpered as she took a demon cock in every orifice, squirming and writhing in midair. Her arms and legs stretched outwards awkwardly as she was fucked in every hole, her entire body shaking and shuddering as the shadowy demons surrounding her claimed her as their own. “Mmmmpphh…!”

The demons holding Cynthia in the air worked together, it seemed, to tear the teenager apart from the inside out as they drove their hellish cocks in and out of her pussy and ass, respectively. The shadow thrusting its impossibly long prick into the girl’s cunt was the one spreading her legs wide, exposing her to the room, while the one plunging its thick member deeper and deeper into her bowels held her curvy hips, digging its claws into her tan flesh. Below, the demon sliding its cock in and out of Cynthia’s mouth gripped her head to hold her steady, causing her hair to tumble down over her as it fucked her face with brutal intensity.

“Cynthia…” Oaklynn whispered, tears in her eyes. “No…”

Cynthia might have been a bitch, but she was still Oaklynn’s friend, and it broke her heart and darkened her soul to see her mistreated in such a manner. The girl’s body shook and shuddered with every thrust, her large breasts bouncing and juggling oddly upside down and her hips bucking and writhing as the demons above her drove themselves deeper and deeper into her insides, rearranging her guts in the most horrific way possible.

And yet, while Cynthia most certainly had it the worst, it didn’t mean the other poor girls in the living room were doing much better. Whether it was their mouth, pussy, or ass being claimed, each and every one of them was being fucked to within an inch of their lives, leaving them as sweaty messes of fleshes stretched wide open by the denizens of hell itself. The demons didn’t even seem to know the girls were living beings – or, rather, if they did know, they certainly didn’t care. They treated them only as objects, merely for their own sick and sexual pleasure, to be used and abused and most likely discarded when at last the creatures had had their fun.

Sky slobbered and gagged uncontrollably as the demon fucking her mouth thrust faster and faster, harder and harder, burying itself so deep down into her esophagus that her eyes were rolling into the back of her head and her legs kicked out beneath her.

Fathyma clung to the coffee table for dear life as the shadows fucking her from each end likewise tore her apart from the inside out, both of them slamming into her so forcefully that her throat and stomach visibly bulged and her back arched until she almost broke it.

Cynthia closed her eyes and let tears fall as every hole she had was claimed by a demon, her mind reeling and her tits bouncing as she felt thick darkness plunging deeper and deeper into her womb, her bowels, her tightening throat, every nook and cranny in her adolescent body raped and ravaged by the red-eyed demons stuffing her full of cock.

And Oaklynn, hating herself more and more with every second, could do nothing but retreat back into the hall and look away. There was nothing she could do, nothing to stop the demons from having their way with her friends and classmates, and it tore her apart inside. But she needed to find Rowyn, she told herself, that was the key. So long as she could find her little sister, everything would be alright.

So, her heart heavy, Oaklynn abandoned her friends and prepared to plunge deeper into the house in search of her little sister…

…only to find herself staring right into the blood red eyes of a demon she hadn’t even known was there.

What Oaklynn did next, she did without even thinking, the sight of the shadowy specter with its red eyes, toothy grin, and impossibly long cock too much for her already unstable mind to handle. With a short cry of fear, the girl plunged right through the demon, passing through it as easily as she would through a cloud, and then ran as fast as she could back down the hallway from where she had come.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!”

The sound of the demon cackling behind her told Oaklynn the demon had not been impeded by having her pass through it, and so the girl only pumped her legs faster as she did her best to outrun her fate. She closed her eyes as she ran, stinging with tears as they were, and pushed aside the images she saw when they were open: desiccated corpse, walls covered in blood, girls being violated left and right…

Unfortunately for Oaklynn, as fast as she ran, the demon pursuing her was faster still, and it wasn’t long before she felt its hot breath and sharpened claws at her back. With a cry, she ran into the kitchen, just barely leaping over the headless body of a boy she had dated last year, and sought the backdoor to the porch.

 _I’m so close, I’m so close_!, she told herself as she slid into the kitchen and ran for the only exit, her shoes smearing the pools of blood scattered around the room. _I’m going to make it, I’m going to make it, I’m going to make it…!_

She didn’t make it.

The demon was upon Oaklynn before she had even crossed half the kitchen, slamming into her from behind and then grabbing her shoulders with its sharpened claws. Screaming for help she knew wasn’t coming, Oaklynn was sent sprawling towards the end of the nearby bar counter. A moment later, she crashed into it, and she screamed again as the demon pushed her further still, bending her over the counter with her toes barely scraping the kitchen floor.

“No, no, no!” Oaklynn cried out as she felt herself being bent over the bar counter, her eyes wide and with tears already flowing as she struggled against the cold and shadowy hands gripping her body. She kicked and clawed, but it was no use; her limbs simply passed right through the specter, even as it took its position behind her. “No, let me go! Let me goooo!”

Oaklynn both felt and heard her dress being torn apart from behind, practically yanked right off her, leaving her completely exposed. Fresh tears pooled at the edge of the girl’s eyes as she was pressed to the countertop, her pouting pussy and supple ass openly visible to the world as much as her bare back was. The demon kept her bent over the counter, however, with her breasts – still covered by a few tattered remains of her dress – pressed against the cool surface and her waist digging into the edge of the counter.

A moment later, she felt something dark and hot and impossibly thick pressing against her pussy, slowly pushing her little lips apart…before it slammed deep into her womb, stretching her wide open and burying its entire length into the girl.

“AAAAAAHHH!!” Oaklynn screamed as she felt the shadow penetrate her from behind, a deep and powerful ache suddenly settling in her stomach, where she could already feel the head of the demon’s cock pressing as deeply into her as was physically possible. The girl’s eyes were wide with tears, and she began struggling again almost immediately, wriggling her hips as best she could to dislodge the intruder buried inside her. “No!! No, please! No, no, no…!”

The demon was undaunted at first, seemingly as implacable and uncaring about Oaklynn’s struggles as the rest of its kind violating girls all around the household. It simply thrust in and out of the girl with bruising intensity, slamming its black cock deeper, deeper, deeper into the teenager’s wet folds, stretching her far past her capacity to take such a monstrously and inhumanly long dick. Oaklynn continued to struggle, though, kicking out as best she could and wriggling her hips fiercely, even scrambling at the countertop beneath her.

How long it went on for, Oaklynn didn’t know – it could have been thirty seconds or thirty minutes – but eventually, to her great surprise, she felt the shadow slowly pull its serpentine cock out from within her stretched pussy.

“Uhhhhh!!” she groaned loudly, her entire body shaking and her back arching as she felt inch after inch of the demon’s cock withdraw from her poor, abused cunt. As much as it hurt – and it hurt _a lot_ – she also felt the slightest sliver of hope. The demon had withdrawn, after all. Perhaps, incredibly, unbelievably, the demon would take mercy on her? Oaklynn dared to hope.

Unfortunately, even that last little sliver of hope was suddenly and irredeemably dashed seconds later when Oaklynn felt the wispy head of the shadow’s monstrous cock pressing against her virgin asshole.

“NNNUUUUHHH!!” Oaklynn shrieked as she felt the demon push past the puckered ring of her anus and then slide farther and farther in, burying itself in her bowels and filling the girl so tremendously that she felt her eyes roll into the back of her head. She could barely catch her breath as she felt inch after inch of the demon’s impossibly long prick push deeper and deeper inside of her, so deep it pushed all the air out of her lungs and set her intestines ablaze. “NUH!! NGH!! NAH!! UHNNN…!”

It wasn’t until the demon’s vaporous hips finally slapped up against the rounded cheeks of Oakylnn’s perfect ass that it finally stopped pushing itself inside the girl, at which point the teenager was already on the verge of unconsciousness. Her entire body felt like it was on fire, like it was being torn in two by the massive and monstrous intruder sliding inside of her, and Oakylnn swore the shadow was so deep she was practically choking on the head of its cock.

Then fresh tears burst from Oaklynn’s eyes as the demon quickly and painfully slid the majority of its monstrous cock out of the teenager’s rectum, leaving her anus twitching around its girth, before it pushed forward and slammed home yet again, burying itself to the hilt inside the girl and claiming her ass as only a monster from hell could.

Oakylnn screamed and sobbed and clawed at the countertop beneath her as she felt the demon begin to ravish her ass, pushing and pulling its cock in and out of her previously tight asshole as though it were sawing through wood, its shadowy hips slamming against the girl’s black ass as it drove itself deeper and deeper inside of her. Every thrust, every moment, no matter how small, send a wave of pain crashing over Oakylnn, setting her bowels aflame and her entire body shaking and shuddering wantonly. Just like the rest of the girls, she was no longer being treated as a human being, but as an object, a flesh puppet, purely for the sadistic enjoyment of the wraith busily rearranging her insides with its fat and hellish cock.

The demon had already been brutally sodomizing Oaklynn for several minutes by the time her voice began to give out and she was finally able to hear the other screams and moans present in the kitchen. Her waist ached from where she was being pressed against the edge of the counter, but not nearly as much as her ass, which felt as though it had been torn like tissue paper. As the pain set in and slowly, gradually began to fade into the background radiation of her torment, the teenager opened her eyes and looked around for the first time since she had entered the kitchen.

The kitchen was as trashed and covered in blood and guts as the rest of the house, unfortunately, and Oaklynn choked back a sob as she spotted the decapitated head of her ex-boyfriend lying forgotten in a corner. Yet what surprised the teenager the most was the fact that, despite everything, she wasn’t the only girl here. Directly across from her and likewise pushed up against the edge of a bar counter as a demon brutalized her from behind was another black girl, younger, with short hair that didn’t even reach her shoulders and a thick pair of glasses.

“No…” Oaklynn groaned softly, the counter still digging into her waist as the demon behind her saws its wispy meat in and out of her asshole, slamming into her ass with each and every thrust. “No, god, please…”

It was her sister. It was Rowyn.

A smaller girl, more innocent, more obedient, Rowyn was now as indistinguishable from the other girls scattered throughout the house as Oaklynn was. Her dress had been torn apart, just as Oaklynn’s had been, leaving the younger girl entirely naked and providing more than enough advantage for the toothy demon behind her to blast away her virginity. Oaklynn couldn’t see whether the demon was fucking her little sister’s pussy or ass from her vantage point, but she could easily see the tears streaming down Rowyn’s face and the intensity with which her little B-cup breasts swung back and forth wildly in time with the shadow’s thrusts.

“Rowyn?” Oaklynn asked as best she could, her voice hoarse and unsteady from the pain and agony of being so violently sodomized. She pushed herself up onto her wobbly elbows as she spoke, inadvertently freeing her own breasts and allowing them to bounce back and forth in time with the demon’s movements behind her. “Oh, god, sis…?”

“O-Oaklynn? Is that y-y-you?” Rowyn responded softly, her own voice just as weak and unsteady. The girl looked up as she spoke, revealing the lenses of her glasses were cracked beyond repair. “Uh, uh, uh! I…I can’t see! Uhnn!! It huh, huh, hurts!”

“I know,” Oaklynn told her sadly, fresh tears in her eyes as she watched her little sister being mindlessly fucked against the counter right across from her. Biting her lip to hold back several groans and grunts of pain, the girl reached over and took one of Rowyn’s hands in her own. “I’m here, sis. I’m here.”

“Duh, duh, don’t leave me…” Rowyn sobbed, squeezing her sister’s hand as though for dear life, even as the demon behind her continued to drive itself deeper and deeper into her, forcing the young girl to buck her naked hips as her small but perky breasts swung back and forth lewdly.

“Never, sis,” Oaklynn replied, squeezing right back and fighting back a holler of pain as she felt the demon behind her bottom out in her ass once again, forcing her to feel each and every inch of its monstrous cock buried in her burning bowels. “Never…”

It seemed to hurt a little less after that, once Oaklynn knew where her sister was, knew she could be there for her and console her as best she could, but that didn’t mean the girls’ torment was at an end. Whether the demons understood what the girls were saying or not, they nonetheless seemed to pick up the pace once the sisters knew they had each other, as if their brief moment of respite had earned then an even fiercer pounding. All Oaklynn and Rowyn could do was hang on for dear life, hold themselves close, and let it happen.

Oaklynn grunted and groaned in pain as she felt the demon behind her slam into her ass with bruising intensity, slipping and sliding the entire length of its monstrous cock in and out of her aching asshole with very thrust. Its clawed dug into her bare shoulders, drawing blood, even as its thrusts grew faster and more painful, forcing her voluptuous breasts to swing back and forth deliciously, a testament to its dark power.

On the other side of the counter, Rowyn likewise clenched her eyes closed behind the shattered lenses of her glasses and took her pounding as best she could, a virgin in every way prior to being captured by the specter now sheathed inside her. It gripped the younger girl by her hips, allowing her to lift her head and torso up more than her older sister, better revealing her smaller but beautiful breasts as they bounced up and down wantonly.

“Uhn, uhn, uhn! Aah! Nnngghh!!” Oaklynn cried out as the shadowy demon behind her continued to stretch her asshole wider and wider still, burying itself to the hilt in her bowels and almost literally rearranging her guts. It was all the girl could do to hang onto consciousness as she weakly tried to buck her hips back at the demon, her perfect ass sore and tender from its brutal sodomizing. “Nnn, nn, nnnnggghh!!”

“Huh! Huh! Huh! Oh! Ahhh…!” Rowyn groaned loudly across from her, head bowed and fingers clenching the countertop as the demon behind her likewise ruined her innocent young body, tearing apart her insides. She felt the monster’s cock buried impossibly deep inside her, inside her stomach, inside her _soul_ , and she knew right away she would never feel clean or innocent ever again. “Uhuhuhuh…!”

And yet still the demons went on, never stopping, never tiring, never providing even an ounce of mercy. Oaklynn screamed as the demon behind her slammed into her ass again and again and again, stretching her asshole and burying itself deeper and deeper into her bowels, her breasts swinging back and forth rapidly. Rowyn sobbed as her own demon clutched her little breasts and squeezed them painfully hard, though not nearly as hard as the powerful thrusts it was delivering into her formerly virgin body.

Eventually, the sisters’ screams and shrieks were lost amidst the other hollers and cries for help echoing throughout the damned household. Even as Oaklynn squeezed Rowyn’s hand and felt her little sister squeeze back, girls in every room continued to be brutalized again and again by the specters they had unwittingly summoned. They screamed and whimpered and begged, begged for mercy, begged for respite, and, most all, begged for their torment to end.

But it never would.


End file.
